2014.06.04 - Toodles the Poodle
So. Goo. Truck. Toxic Waste. Is it really that shocking? In a world with super heroes, everyone wants to make them. Animals. There are smart animals, like Lassie. And guess what? So are Poodles. They're smart, really. But...there are stupid members of even smart Breeds. Toodles the Wonderpoodle is one of those, easily slipping the nine dog pack being walked in a small nearby park and bounding straight for the goo! Toodles begins to drink while the walker Shrieks. Meanwhile, Croyd is lounging on the park bench. He sends an airplane (small remote) at the poodle to get it to go away but...he's...so tired. He yawns and stretches. Frak that! He takes out a pill and pops it. Gotta stay awake! Soleil is holding a basket of baked goods, tugging behind him a now emptied cooler, he's been making his rounds as he exits the cathedral and heads down sidewalk. He hears the truck crash and turn over really, and he frowns, jogging quickly to head in the direction of the craziness. He pauses by the dog pack to quickly leave the cooler, flipping it open and the left over sausage biscuits are there but his eyes widen as he watches Toodles...drink. "Oh! Non!" He wears a simple pair of dark jeans, a soft Grey sweat shirt and a pair of beat up dark green converse shoes, his hair braided back out of his face. He skids to a stop, flailing with one hand and gripping his basket with the other as he tries to think. Alas, Croyd's half hearted efforts and Soleil's thoughts come to naught for Tootles the Poodle has consumed the Goo! Toodles starts to grow...bigger...and bigger. He turns bright red, with red skin and red fur. And he barks with happiness. This unfortunately shatters many nearby windows. "OW!" Croyd covers his ears. He yawns and keeps hoping the pill kicks in soon. Man, someone should...you know...do something or something. He keeps looking up in the air for capes. "...oh my shi-" Soleil stumbles back a few steps, hand moving to his golden backpack and he just lets one hand rest there as he doubles over, hands having to drop from his backpack and drop his basket as well, covering his ears and he gasps in a breath. He glances over to Croyd and then to the giant...red hulked out poodle and then back to Croyd before he clears his throat and takes a deep breath, scanning the area for any help, waiting for the inevitable panic...yep, like the other dogs running like hell and passerbyers panicking and flailing as glass shatters. He drops to his knees, and paws through the spilled pastries and he finds the meat stuffed croissants, raising them in the air a bit. "Oooh, look over here?" He offers desperately towards Toodles. Its odd really. MOST of the other dogs are running but the other eight who walked with him think this is great and there is a great sniffing fest as dogs greet each other. Suddenly, Toodles smells a butcher shop and is about to go bounding over to it but then sees the food and bounds over toward Soleil. Croyd gets up. "Dude. That's...kinda...dangerous." He is ready to stop the dog if he has to. Gently. "Oh, really?!" Soleil's thickly accented voice goes up a few octaves as he waves the meaty pastries in the air before realizing the dog is coming after him and he turns quickly to start running in the opposite direction, trying to lead Toodles away from folks. "I was not noticing! Oh..come, come little dog, come on, oh such a pretty...puppy..." WAVE WAVE - Run! Croyd is there, ready to like...he doesn't know...grab Toodles if he goes awry but he isn't expecting Tootles to WOOF, loudly at car window shattering decibels as he covers his ears. "WHAT?" He can't hear anything. The dog wags its tail playfully and follows rather fast, right behind Soleil. It is playing. Another woof almost knocks Soleil off of his feet as he stumbles and to keep from falling on his face, tuckings into a quick front roll, landing with acrobatic grace back on his feet and spinning fluid to face the Poodle who is very close to him now and he seems to be counting, panting softly and hoping the dog gets close enough...all the while his braided hair seems to be unbraiding itself and growing longer, rather quickly, almost down to his shins by now. The speed finally kicks in and Croyd smiles, "OK. Ok. OK. OKOKOK. We're Ok. Good doggie! Good doggie!" He pets the dog on the head who loves it. He looks at Soleil, shouting since he can't hear anything. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" The dog is enjoying the playing and head buts at Soliel but 'misses' and goes into a play bow, barking a lot. His tail is wagging. "...oooh, what a pretty...giant...puppy..." Soleil murmurs with wide eyes as shouts back at Croyd. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I BE KNOWING?!" Really? But when the dog is down in that play bow, deafening the world...Soleil is struggling against the force of the bark and the tendrils of hair that are now pooling against the ground raise up like multiple mini appendages and snap out in an effort to wrap around the poodle's nose/mouth, wrapping around quickly, a good 10 feet of hair is good for enough strengh to hold 1000 pounds, but this is a living dog and in his effort, his hair manages to shift between a shade of jet black and brown, pulsing almost. "Biscuits?! Fetch?!" The hair holds the dog but in large part this is done because the dog is playing and rollign around with Soleil. The dog pants playfully and ROLLS with Soleil around and around. "WHAT?" Croyd has a bunch of planes in the air. Like that might do something. He also helps hold the dog down. And is rolled over. "Ahhh-" - WHUMP - "AHHH-" - WHUMP - Soleil has the dog, yes! But it means when he's rolling? Soleil is having to roll as well, hitting the ground, flopping gracefully, somehow ending up on the dog's head, petting and rubbing desperately, before another ROLL and WHUMP. The little Frenchman swears like a Sailor, just all in French. He finally gets a chance to come up for air. "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BEFORE?!" Croyd isn't that good at reading lips but KIND of gets the gist, "NO. FIRST GIANT POODLE." Go man! Go! Play with the dog. Make people happy. Save the day. Be awesome. Shiny happy. All is swell. No one is trying to kill you. Yet. Today. The dog seems to enjoy being ridden. This is working well. Then, with Soleil still on top...he makes a mad dash towards the Butcher! On his list of ten possible things he'd be doing today, riding on the back of a giant hulked out poodle using his hair as reigns as they run past freaked out people towards a freaking butcher shop? No where on that list. At all. Soleil squeaks and bites his bottom lip as his rolling around with the dog now has him on a dog's head, with the oddest gentle leader in the world (Read his hair) doubling as the only thing keeping him connected. "CALL SOMEBODY?!" He suggests/screams. "Whoa, non! Stop! Sit! Gah!" Right. Cell phones. He can do that. He takes out a cellphone. "HELLO? YES, MY NAME IS CROYD AND I'M AT SOME DIAL PARK. WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" There is a click. He dials it again, "HELLO? IS THIS 9/11? YEAH. THERE IS A BIG DOG HERE. YEAH. WHAT?" Down the street and around the corner the window is busted in a second and Toodles begins to Chow. Down. as only a canine can and starts swallowing the entire display case with astonishing speed. The glass is pushed inward so does not land on Soleil. "...that is /not/ going to be good for your digestion!" Soleil declares from his mighty...perch. He looks around desperately and tries to look apologetic, because lets face it...this does look very odd. But he finally just tightens his hair around the damn animal's snout and his breath catches at the effort. "BAD doggie!" The Dog whines and stops eating. Mostly. It continues chewing what is in his mouth but lies down on the pavement. It chews a lot. He is pacified. Of course, eight more dogs come pouring in and begin to eat meat. If only someone could...stop them. At precisely that moment, 12 model planes buzz the canines (without hitting them) who yelp and yipe and chase the planes as the most awesome thing EVER. Sirens are heard in the distance. Wiccan is glad that his mother is a psychiatrist some days. After terrible things happened in the past she taught him lucid dreaming techniques for when he had the nightmares, and those are just the sort of thing that is going to come in handy right now. Almost as if triggered by No Pants taking off Wiccan is suddenly dressed in red and black ninja pajamas with a mask over his face, and throwing that dream catcher that is now attached to his wrist via a super long chain. Moving at the speed of thought he keeps the dream catcher moving inside his mind around people to try and catch No Pants. If he does, then the chain is getting pulled as he calls out, "Get Over Here!" Soleil just gently pats the side of the giant poodle's nose and exhales shakily. Then he has to swear and jump a bit when the other dogs come running in and his eyes just stay wide as he watches sausages and steaks and other choice cuts of meat get devoured like Sunday Brunch. He crosses himself and then there's model planes and he blinks several times as he tilts his head to the side. "...oh mon dieu." The planes keep the mutts occupied and away from most of the meet, while at the same time surreptitiously bringing small cuts and delivering them in a waiting Croyd's mouth. He waits near Soleil until the cops arrive to help with the Dog. Animal control has also been summoned and begins to slowly restrain Toodles. Croyd offers a hand to Soleil, "Nice to meet ya dude. Name's Croyd." Soleil takes his time to scramble down from the dog, petting and rubbing on the way, his hair retracting back to its normal length after unwrapping from around the Poodle's snout and then he makes sure he's out of the way, turning to take Croyd's hand shakily. "Soleil, my name that is...it is Soleil ah, merci for the um, for the help and...yes, that was a big dog and hello." Croyd smiles, "Hey, great to meet you Soleil. Like...the circus? Hey, I gotta go. The cops and I don't get along all the time and yeah, that was a big red dog. Clifford all the way. But nice ta meet ya man." Soleil just gives Croyd a quick nod and waves of the hand. "Oui...be safe!" He also is not in the mood to meet the cops, flicking up the hood of his sweatshirt and eying the Poodle for a moment before starting to jog off. This...was just too weird. Category:Log